Gentle
by Blafor
Summary: Something inspired by Dragonair’s Pokedex entry. “How can a creature so powerful seem so gentle?”


Disclaimer: If you don't know what goes here then I'm not going to tell you.

* * *

**Gentle**

A man sat on a large rock in the middle of a large tropical clearing, completely entranced by what he was seeing. How long had he been there? Time seemed to pass much slower on this tropical island off of Kanto then on the mainland. He had been sent by Silph Corporation to stay here for three weeks to survey the island for a Silph factory, apparently the head members of the corporation thought that this island held rich deposits of some or another mineral that they used in the construction of their Pokedex's and high grade Pokeballs.

He knew that he had been on the island for at least a week. After leaving his boat anchored off a few yards off of the coast. He began traveling towards the inside of the island, the first few days were hell, being attacked by nests of Beedrill, Buttterfree and Venomoth. It really seemed like these island Pokemon didn't like him at all. And it got worse as he traveled closer to the center of the island, being beaten on by Mankey and Primeape, chased by herds of Tauros.

When he got to the large clearing in what he judged to be about the middle of the island, he was sick and tired of the island. He just wanted to get back to his nice desk at Silph and tell them to build the factory on this island and be done with it, when he saw them Dratini, and Dragonair. His rational mind told him to flee to the safe exterior by the beach, however he slowly moved forwards into the middle of the clearing sitting down on the large rock, simply observing the Pokemon flying around him.

He watched a few of the smaller Dratini trying to imitate the graceful flying movements of the larger Dragonair and succeeding in a clumsy sort of imitation. He heard the Dragonair's make a high pitched squeaking sound. The man looked around the clearing for a few minutes wondering if there was danger before realizing that the Dragonair were laughing. Judging that their was no danger the man went back to watching the dragon Pokemon.

He had no clue how long he sat on that rock, mesmerized by the beautiful dragon Pokemon. It could have been hours it could have been days, everything stayed the same in that clearing, the sun constantly shined the man attributed that to Dragonair's rumoured weather control. While he sat in the clearing he felt completely peaceful, having had no need for bodily functions like eating since he had arrived.

However long the man had been there it had been long enough that the dragon Pokemon were now used to his presence. A few Dratini and Dragonair often would curl up around the rock and sleep for a while before taking off into the air once again.

The first time one of the dragon Pokemon approached the man he was slightly afraid, however after the first Dratini approached him, so slowly and gently as if it was afraid it was going to hurt him, he lost all apprehension.

As Dratini's and Dragonair's approached him, he wondered how a creature so powerful could seem so gentle. The man was sure that if one of these dragon Pokemon wanted to, they could level a city, so why were they so gentle with him not wanting to hurt him? He didn't think a creature so large could move so slowly and gently.

The man pondered this as he continued to watch the dragons completely at peace watching these mystical creatures. However eventually these three weeks past, however for the man it felt like a few minutes, then an eternity. However he knew that, his time on the island was now up. It took all of his strength to pull himself away from that magical clearing of the dragon Pokemon. He didn't look back… he couldn't.

It took him three days to get to the edge of the island. Suffering no wild Pokemon attacks along the way, it was if the dragon Pokemon were protecting him. As the man was motoring away from the island he gave it on backwards look, and it took all of his strength to keep heading towards the mainland.

The man sat down at his desk, filling out the paperwork on his survey of the island, his mind still on the island in that magical clearing. As he reached the end of the report.

_Based on your survey of the island do you think that the island is a suitable site for the Silph factory to be set up?_

_YES NO_

_Sign Here x_

Without a second thought he circled _No_, a scrawled his name Seth Noru on the line making to document official. '_**There's just some things that we humans shouldn't interfere with.'**_ He thought before setting the paperwork aside. Done his work for the day Seth booted up his computer, entering his username and password he opened the internet, typing into a search engine: Dratini, Dragonair, Legend. He clicked the search button and let the computer process his command for a few moments before a page appeared on his screen.

_When humans and Pokemon were both young, Dratini and Dragonair were like any other Pokemon, they would occasionally help humans but, they mostly avoided them. However in one of the main clans of Dragonair there was one Dragonair that was different, most Dragonair are blue and white, however this Dragonair was different, it was black and red. Now even in those times Dragonair were mostly peaceful creatures, only attacking if someone else started the battle, this Dragonair sought battle, death, and bloodshed for their own sakes. _

_However this wasn't a problem for a while, as many of the older Dragonair kept him in check and if he got really uppity the clan leader a Dragonite would bring him back into line. However this all changed when this different Dragonair evolved, his body not the normal Dragonite orange, but a dark purple with red eyes._

_With this evolution great power came to the violent Dragonair, now Dragonite. He abandoned his clan, bringing destruction wherever he traveled, often wiping out many human villages in a single night. _

_The humans tried to stop him, they sent their best trainers out to battle, however in these times there wasn't many Pokemon that couldn't contend with a pumped up Dragonite, none of these Pokemon humans had tamed. So the humans tried… but, they failed. This Dark Dragonite continued his rampage._

_Finally the clans of Dratini and Dragonair decided that they would have to intervene. They elected a champion, a young Dragonite a bit older then the Dark Dragonite to stop this dark creature._

_This Dragonite confronted the Dark Dragonite on the mountain that would become Indigo Plateau. They engaged in a fierce battle. High powered energy beams were fired from each side, blasting holes in the ground. Attacks of all elements were exchanged, the battle raged for seven days and nights._

_On that seventh night Dragonite knew that he was weakening, so he made one final desperate assault. He threw a blast of lightning at Dark Dragonite, paralyzing him for a moment, and that moment was all Dragonite needed, he got behind Dark Dragonite, and using fighting moves that he never should have been able to use held Dark Dragonite still for a moment. In that moment Dragonite spoke "__**I pray that this may never happen again.**__" With his last words heard by every Dratini, Dragonair, and Dragonite, he pulled all the energy he could into his body… "__**Goodbye everyone…**__**Selfdestruct!**_" _With these words spoken the Dragonite's body converted into pure energy, exploding taking both the heroic Dragonite and the villainous Dark Dragonite to the grave._

_In response to the horrendous deeds of one of their race the Dragonair's developed the gentle aura over time, purifying the Pokemon whenever it reached the Dragonair level. This was one of the many things that the dragon Pokemon line did in order to pay the price they owed to the humans for the destruction that one of their own caused. However it seemed that wouldn't even the score so Dratini and Dragonair became a sort of guardian Pokemon, protecting and aiding anyone who called upon them for help._

Seth closed the site, wondering about whether or not what he read was true? Was the reason that Dragonair were so peaceful, and possessed the fabled gentle aura was that they were trying to repay the debt to the humans? Seth's mind traveled back to the island… he may never know the true reason. However if this story was true, the race of dragon Pokemon had paid their piece of the debt to him… by simply giving him peace those days on the island.

* * *

Authors notes: I never planned to write this, however the idea attacked me and wouldn't let go. I'm not really sure how I feel about it though, I kind of think the ending is weak in my opinion but whatever tell me what you guys think. As always constrictive criticism is always appreciated. 


End file.
